


【FF14|于桑】伤寒杂病论（17）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 系列结束短篇存在R18内容，未成年人禁止观看





	【FF14|于桑】伤寒杂病论（17）

17.酒精考验  
*2018年星芒节主题

【1】  
于里昂热·奥居雷，北洋系精灵族，今年刚跨入人生的第14个的冬季，并面对一个过去的14年里从未见过的难题。  
他乘着夜色离开大图书馆，双脚接纳白色大理石板和普通花岗岩碎石路两种不同触感，走在比他此时的个头还要高不少的灯下。用特殊技术封在矿石中的以太慢慢旋转，给这位精灵族少年披上一层静谧的青蓝色薄纱，以示沙利亚克对他的褒奖——他在半小时前刚攻克咒语行文韵律和以太运转关系之间的难题，足以在课题历史上留下印记。  
于里昂热信步而行，欣然接受知识神的赞扬。这道课题足足为难了他近半年，而今只等论文成型。一旦论文通过，他离获得贤人的资格也不远了。  
少年借着群星的辉映构思着论文结构，同时做好要把初稿交给路易索瓦老师审验、并等到定下成稿后再给远在另一个岛上做实验的穆恩布瑞达写信送个惊喜的打算，却被一粒轻巧如羽的雪花黏住了眼皮。  
是初雪。  
“是初雪。”  
在“初雪”的判断升起的同一瞬，于里昂热下意识地念出了它们的名字，仿佛在跟这个崭新的冬季问好。  
但初雪并不如他所想那么友善，这声问候没落下多久，披在于里昂热身上的薄纱就成了白皑皑的坎肩。  
若他及时赶回家中升起炉火，这还称不上难题。可家门口柱着一个只穿着薄衫、并且把雪花和灯光当做装饰站成一株杉树的青年就另当别论了。  
于里昂热停住脚步，掏钥匙的手哆嗦了一下。  
“桑克瑞德。”他有些怀疑这个青年正打算扮演一棵树精，“你的头发不会比雪花更白了。”  
“竟然不如它们白吗？我还以为能混进去呢。”  
“……我想这不是问题关键所在。”  
于里昂热打开了自己的家门，抖掉肩上的落雪，快速生火和烧起热水。这期间他只听到那青年在门外拍着衣服和靴子，哈出几大口气。  
“得救了得救了。”桑克瑞德窝到壁炉边，懒洋洋地伸长了腿，“要不是怕老师家两个小家伙睡不安稳，我就直接躲那儿去了——先谢谢你啊，于里昂热。”  
“你该提前告诉我你要来，否则我可能会在图书馆过夜……前天我还听说你们在西侧边境作战……”  
“作战的是前线部队，我完成我的任务就赶回来了——议会要求我必须回来。”  
“议会还有别的任务要交付吗？”  
“我估计他们也不想再给我任务了吧，毕竟我已经站到老师这一边了。”  
于里昂热端着水壶正要倒水，忽然一愣。  
“你决定要跟老师一起……”  
“啊啊。”  
那青年索性躺在地上，侧着身眯缝着眼睛打量起于里昂热。  
那是桑克瑞德正式成为萨雷安谍报工作者后惯用的眼神，就于里昂热所知，这种眼神往往被他拿来度量一个人是否值得信任，或是有没有可挖掘的情报。  
于里昂热不喜欢青年这种眼神，尤其当它无差别地落在朋友身上时。但他也知道桑克瑞德不得不这么做——加雷马帝国的手不仅仅伸向艾欧泽亚，也对萨雷安本国派出过奸细。光是桑克瑞德手里调查出的已有五个；而就在一个月前，西侧边境就有一个小岛出现了控制岛民的武装势力，为此路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔曾语焉不详地向于里昂热透露过，那股势力就与哲学者议会里的某一个小派别相互勾结，试图推动本国向加雷马帝国投诚。  
尽管萨雷安本国反复强调着中立与“观察历史”的立场，但中立从不是能让战祸止步于国境外的护城河。包括以路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔和玛托雅为首的一派对哲学者议会袖手旁观极为不满、逐渐为议会所斥离和变相阻挠在内，环绕在他们身边的“不安分因素”成倍地增长。  
桑克瑞德不得不这么做。  
立誓追随路易索瓦的话，就意味着自己也走进了外敌内患的围城中。而桑克瑞德本可以回到他的故乡、完全脱离这些纷扰。就算不参加艾欧泽亚的战争，也能凭他在萨雷安学到的东西找到一条挺吃香的出路。  
对未来已经有了一些见解的于里昂热承受着青年的注视，倒了一杯热水。  
“无论如何……我还是他的学生。”  
青年接过水杯摆在自己脸旁，却没有移开视线。  
“凭这点说明不了什么，于里昂热。”  
“为什么急于向我确认？”  
“啊……我不会道歉的。”  
“没关系。”  
“我回来不到两天就感觉得到，老师一阐明自己的观点，就成了好几个派系的眼中钉。他身边的人不多……我已经选好我的路了，而你还有很多选择。”  
“你不能就这么冒冒失失出现在我面前，然后让我立刻告诉你我要站在哪一边。”  
“别生气啊。”  
“若我此时坚持说‘我还不知道’，你就马上要向我挥刀吗？”  
“别生气啦……”  
“我不认为我在生气。”  
桑克瑞德撤掉他的目光，爬起身喝完开水，抹了把嘴，接着打起了喷嚏。  
“……我去取外套。”  
“不用不用，西边比这里冷得多。”  
“等雪停了，就会更冷。”  
“我有——这个。”桑克瑞德指了指自己别在腰间，挨着短刀的一个小铁壶，“和前线的部队交班时，他们给我御寒用的。”  
他一撬开铁壶的盖子，浓重的酒味便在房内涌动。  
“你还没成年，就不分你了。”桑克瑞德仰起脖子，因为灌得太猛而漏出的酒液沿着他的下巴和颈线滑落。  
于里昂热这才发现青年的脖子上缠着几圈绷带，并很快明白这几圈绷带下多了一些促使桑克瑞德向他追问立场的东西。  
“哲学者议会召你返回……是为了给你这个资格吗？”  
桑克瑞德扣起铁壶，扭开脸对着壁炉里的火：“算上想说服我脱离老师的‘势力范围’的话，统共两个因素吧。总之……他们开始着急了。终止玛托雅老师的一些研究项目、削弱老师在议会里的发言权……跟其他那些具有被帝国策反嫌疑的议员放在一起考虑，目前要稳住议会主体位置的形势非常严峻。”  
他沉默了一会儿，再次用拇指顶开酒壶的搭扣喝了第二口；转向于里昂热时，不知是不是火光的影响，青年的脸蒙上了一层红色。  
“等你的论文一发表……不，可能等不到那个时候，就会有人来挖你了。”  
于里昂热不太理解这个词。  
“挖？”  
“啊啊，毕竟你是从专攻术业角度来说距离老师最近的学生。要是能把你从他手里挖出去，就能体现‘路易索瓦提出的那些是连自己亲传学生都留不住的谬论’，借此给老师很大打击吧——至少他们会这么想。”  
于里昂热不准备去问这个青年都从哪里听到的消息。但有一点，闷头读书如他也再清楚不过：即便他万般不愿，还是提前卷进了旋涡之中。  
“或者说是……潮流的必然。”桑克瑞德敏锐地看出了少年的心思，带着酒气嘿嘿一笑，“我们住在海边的人最明白了，大海的潮流从不为人是否情愿而让步。”  
“那你特意来找我，意欲何为……只是想威胁我，用你藏在袖口下的刀？”  
桑克瑞德的嘴角坦然地弯起：“我来看看你是不是只有14岁。”  
“我今年读过的每一个字都能证明我确实已经14岁，可并不意味着我该受你胁迫，非要加入老师这一边不可。也许在我还能在别的道路上走下去，直至追寻到……”  
“你的真理，究竟是一个地方，还是一道光？”  
“最惨不过……不是一把刀。”  
桑克瑞德把袖口下的短刀抽出来，当啷一声扔在于里昂热脚边。  
“我还是道歉吧。”他摊摊手，“对不起，我确实不想威胁你。不过我得告诉你……现在包含老师和我在内，和老师站在同一边的贤人只有10个。”  
“10个……”于里昂热回想了下他认识的人，“……帕帕力莫也加入了？”  
“是的。老师留下了两个位置——我说的是‘位置’，和‘大洪灾’时期相同，你了解他……我这么说你就一定知道他希望的是什么。”  
“12贤人的阵容。”  
“对。老师在等你和穆恩布瑞达……他在等你们俩，而我过不久就要动身离开萨雷安。”  
“新的任务？”  
“新的任务，不过不是哲学者议会给我的——是老师。我要去艾欧泽亚……帕帕力莫和雅·修特拉也一起去。届时老师身边的贤人各自先行，为论证梅萨亚的预言诗奔波；你和穆恩布瑞达再这么举棋不定的话，就没有人能保护得了你们了。”  
于里昂热咬了咬嘴角——有点，不、可以说是大大超过他对“明天”的理解了。他可以今天不选，却没有人能保证他明天要不要选。“明天”，明天他要拟出论文的大纲，而马上就可能发生在他身边、与他息息相关之事也会摆在他的面前。  
“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热低头看了看自己脚边的短刀，“你让我感觉……我的求知之道遭遇沙暴，前路被污染。”  
“你就是这样才让我觉得你不像个14岁的人啊，于里昂热。你其实清楚得很，就算一下子不清楚，只消说几句话就能比其他人掌握得都快。”  
青年闷头吮吸他的酒瓶，冲着酒瓶口苦笑着。  
“你只是很少去考虑……该为你掌握到的、又和你的兴趣无关的事情做点什么而已。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“我认为是的。”  
桑克瑞德倒了倒铁瓶，舔掉瓶口流出的最后一滴酒。这时他的脸已然给酒精和炉火蒸得红透了，烈酒在他身上烘着高温，唯有他的口吻冰冷。  
“我只带了这一把刀。”青年说，往壁炉边一横，“给你吧，当做我今晚在这留宿的报酬。”  
“请不要将我家当做旅舍。”  
于里昂热呆在原地，自己饮下一杯残存着一点温度的清水。  
“……而且，为什么不去泡个热水澡呢。”  
那青年翻了个身，没一会儿便呼出了熟睡的鼻息。于里昂热无奈之下，从柜子里拉出一张毯子给青年盖上，分外多花几秒钟，观察了下跳动在青年眼睫上的火光。  
“我也想知道，你究竟是不是真的——17岁。”

【2】  
于里昂热·奥居雷，北洋系精灵族，刚被星芒节的使者宣布他将要渡过人生里的第29个冬季，并面对一个过去的29年里不算少见、却在每次碰到时都令他如第一次见一般头痛不已的难题。  
他乘着夜色赶到黄昏湾的酒馆外，正迎着毗邻酒馆的海面，脸颊被寒意十足的海风割得生疼。早时酒馆的老板给大门和外墙挂了星芒节的装饰，门上一颗大喇喇的五芒星同情地给于里昂热洒了一身金光，让他看起来就像从礼物堆里爬出来的雕像。  
“毛绒的小花鼠呀——光溜的小琥珀啊——”  
于里昂热的双手在捂住耳朵和拖拽那个一身酒气、用无铭敲着墙壁唱着不成调的歌的男人之间摇摆不定。  
“四只耳朵尖尖摆——四条尾巴软软……嗝……摇……”  
“桑克瑞德。”  
就算早就知道这个男人醉相很差，于里昂热仍是耐着性子，避开无铭的锋刃靠近过去。  
“八条小腿溜啊溜——一头撞上百叶榕——百叶榕不长坚果——呃唔……放开我、放开啦……”  
那被于里昂热扛在肩上的男人扭动着挣扎起来，叫嚷着自己完全没事还能继续喝。  
“和书上描述的一样：喝多了的人，都会一再重申自己没有醉。”  
“我真的——没有！”桑克瑞德的脸贴在于里昂热背上，“不要这么扛啊，快吐……咕……”  
“若你胆敢吐在我身上，桑克瑞德。我会让你知道什么叫‘没有醉’。”  
“好可怕啊！于里昂热在威胁我唉……”  
“到底是为什么……要喝这么多。”  
为了不让桑克瑞德从自己肩上扭得掉下去，于里昂热紧紧压着男人的腰，弯起手指勾住他的腰带，无视掉晚归的路人们向他投来的视线，沿着海岸线慢慢往沙之家的方向走。  
“因为于里昂热真可爱、真可爱、真可爱……”  
精灵的手惊讶得松脱了力气，那男人便真的从他肩上扭动着掉下去，整张脸都扣进了沙滩；而于里昂热则在原地发着呆，肩上残存着的酒气浓密得仿佛桑克瑞德还被他好好扛着。  
“好痛啊……”  
“酒会让人转变性格么？”  
“不知道啊！”桑克瑞德不仅不起身，还转过脸来咯咯发笑，“要喝很多、很多……才知道。”  
“……我们回家去吧。”  
于里昂热刻意回避掉男人话语里的陷阱，俯身将其重新扛回肩头。这回桑克瑞德老实了不少，除了不让自己倒挂得大脑充血而尽力抓住精灵的长衫支起身以外，两条腿都乖乖地没有动。  
“不过我听说，精灵族不会喝醉……”  
“即便你这么讲，我也不会为之尝试一分一毫。”  
“哎——？哪能这样啊——”  
“装成小孩子哄骗我是行不通的。”  
“好——过——分——啊——那我再唱首歌给你听，再唱一首……嗝……好冷。”  
“我以为酒能让身体温暖。”  
“喝多了就会冷呀。”  
“哦，原来你喝多了。”  
“超——多——耶——”  
假意装出孩童语气的叫声很快就被海浪吞下了肚，但于里昂热在接下来的路程中并未听到桑克瑞德说好的歌声。  
他惊觉那男人的气息变了。桑克瑞德半真半假的闹腾动作中，多了一分锐利。  
“等到离那块礁石还有一星码的时候，停一停。”桑克瑞德的手胡乱挥了一阵，而后整个人弯曲成无可挑剔的大抹布，一副闹得累了准备就这样继续扮演一团麻袋的姿态，“也不要东张西望，只停五秒。”  
男人的口齿清楚得可谓异常，令于里昂热蹙起了眉毛。  
“真是怪事，昨天你才和他们交过手。”在稳步接近桑克瑞德所指的礁石之前，于里昂热发现了躲藏在礁石影子里的武器反光。他不用一秒就能认出那些反光所代表的武器种类，并将其与昨日桑克瑞德随手教训过一顿的小盗贼团伙联系在一起，“我以为实力的差距那么大……已足够震慑住他们。”  
“小孩子嘛，总会有不自量力的时候。”  
于里昂热照着桑克瑞德的要求，精确地停在礁石前方五秒，而后目不斜视地再次迈开步子，把瑟缩在阴影里的几个盗贼抛在身后。  
他听到身后传来那些盗贼的嘀咕，似乎几个小毛贼正商量着要不要上前挑衅，不到几秒又感到他们放弃并躲了回去。但正当于里昂热以为这些刚成年的小盗贼们决定就此作罢、还他和桑克瑞德不被打扰的闲暇时，现实就无情地驳斥了他。  
“喂！那边那个精灵族！把那个麻袋放下来，我们要——”  
于里昂热按着桑克瑞德的腰，稍稍转了半张脸。  
“我不知道您所指的‘麻袋’——是谁。”  
“是……”  
于里昂热的脸转得多了一些。  
“是谁呢。”  
“别、别以为你这样就能让我们害怕，我们有五个人——”  
“啊。这就是你们随意称他为物件的……底气。‘人多’……可是这经久不息的海浪告诉我，昨天，也是在这黄昏湾，似乎曾发生过一起……五个车轮被一只螳螂打得落花流水的事件。”  
“你……我们昨天没见过你。是跟那家伙一伙的吗……”  
“‘一伙’。”于里昂热面无表情地重复了一次，“‘一伙’。”  
“不、不是一伙的话就……”  
“你吓唬他们干什么，于里昂热？赶紧走啦。”  
“我并非有意吓唬他们，但我有必要纠正他们一些概念，譬如说……”于里昂热完全地转向那块礁石，对着一再退后的盗贼说道，“尽管你醉得形同被捕鱼人踩过的螃蟹，旁人也无权蔑称你为‘麻袋’。”  
桑克瑞德笑得抖动不已，当扭头看到那些年纪不大的盗贼远远跑开时，更是无法克制自己的声音。  
“他们都还只是孩子。”等于里昂热重返他们的归途，桑克瑞德笑够后趴回精灵的背，“教训两次得了。”  
“他们显然吃不到苦头，看你喝多了以为能趁机寻仇。”  
“我知道，所以本来想让你等等看他们有没有胆子出来。”  
“不过是口头上逞强……桑克瑞德，你竟然宽容他们。”  
“别看他们这样，实际上昨天打起来的时候，他们连武器都不会用呢。放心吧，弗弗鲁帕还在那边巡逻，一方面呢……不好去抢弗弗鲁帕的风头。另一方面，我觉得那些小鬼不是当真要做盗贼。”  
“竟然还有当真和不当真的盗贼？”  
“有。”  
听起来桑克瑞德酒醒了不少，语句也不带着醉醺醺的结巴了。只是于里昂热记着桑克瑞德先前抱怨自己冷，一路专心回忆空荡荡的沙之家里是否预先备有暖炉，所以在踏上台阶时，于里昂热一时还没明白刚才桑克瑞德说了什么。  
“你方才说……有不当真的盗贼？”  
“还没想好自己的眼睛要看哪里、自己的双脚要走哪里，就被推进无边际的世界……为了让自己活下去，只好做一次盗贼，用伤害比自己弱小的人的方式来证明自己的存在价值……  
”  
于里昂热的脚步迟缓下来。  
“你应该不是在说你自己，桑克瑞德？”  
“哈哈哈……我是这么可悲的人嘛！”  
精灵不吭声，他也听说过很多人会借着醉意说一些平常不怎么提起的话题，桑克瑞德就曾在和穆恩布瑞达拼完酒之后，等石之家的冒险者们都走光了，自己一个人抱桌子脚念叨他的约会对象名单，然后小声地向那些不在场的女孩道歉。  
“……不过，你是站在我们这边的。”  
桑克瑞德冷不丁拉直身体，头部超出了于里昂热半个身躯的高度。这让精灵失去了平衡，只得让男人下来，挨着自己的肩膀慢慢走。  
耳边又响起七零八落的歌声时，于里昂热便不去阻止那男人了，权当这是在星芒节里送礼物的小雪人……尽管现在的黄昏湾还没下雪。  
“你越来越让我怀疑你的年龄了，桑克瑞德……喝完酒以后就会变成小孩子么，我从未听说过酒有倒转年龄的功效。”  
于里昂热掏出沙之家的钥匙，拧开木门，却被站在自己身后的桑克瑞德抓住了肩膀。  
“喝酒的时候，想起了很早以前的事。”  
“什么？”精灵回过头来，脸却一下子挨上了对方的额头。要不是一路下来桑克瑞德精神头十足、完全没有感冒的征兆，于里昂热会以为这个男人发起了烧。  
“你刚才问的嘛……为什么要喝这么多。因为想起很早以前的事情，一不小心就下去好几瓶了。”  
“听闻森林中的妖灵，最喜欢诱惑两种人。一种是无邪的孩童，另一种则是心怀迷惘之人……那么心事越重，越容易被酒精俘虏。”  
“不是。”桑克瑞德摇摇头，“不是。”  
他挤着于里昂热回到屋内，反锁起门来，将精灵按在门板上、把那副护目镜推至精灵的眉梢上方，像是在观赏自己觊觎多年、终于从商人手里以高价竞拍下来的珍品一般，目光贪婪而兴奋。  
“我硬了。”  
“这真是让人难以言说……我记得你不久前才抱怨过自己冷。”  
“那你告诉我，我到底喝多了没有呀。”  
他和一个不会倒出酒液却会倒吞的酒瓶那样吮吸着精灵的胸口，弄湿长衣的前襟，同时拿起精灵的手伸向自己的下体。  
“快阻止我。”桑克瑞德毫无诚意地挤弄着眼睛和自己裤子下的性器，夸张地大口吸气和呼气，“我给你一次机会……”  
而那精灵却反问：“掌握局面之后，要为之做点什么……‘你不正希望我不阻止你么’。”  
精灵的背部平贴着门扇，掌心一再确认门已经锁好，才顺着桑克瑞德的要求宽解男人的裤腰。  
那身皮带解起来并不容易，但于里昂热总是很有耐心。他的耐心不仅用在面前的男人身上，亦公平地留给自己；他能感觉到自己的分身随着装载有短刀的皮带搭扣被翻动而一分分肿胀，仿佛束缚在皮带下的是他自己的性欲。  
“是那些酒……教会你做一个密林深处的妖异吗，桑克瑞德？”  
“是它诱使我想起你超——可爱的样子，比如想上我又不敢乱动手的时候。”  
“啊啊，原来如此。”于里昂热用虚伪的哀戚眼神望着对方，捏住男人烫手的阴茎，“可怜的……被妖异依附于身的灵魂，向我寻求怜悯。”  
“我没……没听错吧？没有宗教信仰的人居然扮演起神父了。”  
“正如你在扮演……唉。”  
见于里昂热无话可说，桑克瑞德的行径便越发放肆起来，在精灵轻轻捻弄前端、将两人的性器包覆进一只手掌并为均等地输送快感而低垂下脖子时，舔上了于里昂热的刺青。  
往日男人惯用的是亲吻而非舔吮，因此于里昂热萌生一丝疑虑，收回空闲着搭在男人后腰上的手指夹住了对方的下巴。  
“我没理解错吧，桑克瑞德……你想要弄脏它？”  
“我也不是第一次弄脏它了——呜……”  
随着囊袋遭指尖一戳，靠在刺青边的头颅也被于里昂热按住，和先前与沙滩的亲吻相似地紧紧扣进了外袍的布料。  
“若被附身之人作恶……”“神父”于里昂热宣判道，“除灵则往往伴着惩罚。”  
他姿态高傲、从男人肩头垂下的目光尖如铁锥，在按定桑克瑞德后撸动对方阴茎的力道毫不轻柔，甚至硬是压住了那根柱体弹动的空间，只准许它在自己的指间生存。他用自己肩膀肌肉松紧张弛的节奏向男人传递老实安静任他处置的信号，把桑克瑞德的呢喃全都关在衣袍的布料里，仅在故意弄痛对方后松一点劲，给桑克瑞德喘口气的机会。  
到他手中的沾满龟头滋出的液体而桑克瑞德亦双腿打着抖出现软倒趋势时，于里昂热才宽仁地抚着男人的长发，指头拉脱对方脑后的辫子；可于里昂热既然决定要控制局面便不会让这个男人再轻易逃脱局外，他及时揪住桑克瑞德的发尾，指尖摁着对方颈窝跳上后脑勺，把桑克瑞德死死关进一个深吻，一边吞噬掉男人嘴里的酒气，一边反复刺戳掌中那根器官的前端。  
他只听到桑克瑞德因吞咽不畅自乱阵脚而憋出的一声呜咽，便张开手指紧紧把住对方阴茎的出口。  
“不行，桑克瑞德。‘圣职者’是不允许被玷污的。”  
于里昂热原以为能得到男人一句“装得真像啊”之类的反驳，目光一转却发现桑克瑞德双眼溢出了水汽，满是渴求释放的哀怜神色，给酒劲未褪尽、略微发红的脸增了一分蒙雾。  
蒙雾遮蔽了理智，连合上双眼都无法阻挡它们侵蚀。于里昂热再睁眼时已然与男人换了个位置，硬挺抵着入口；他意识到自己对对方内壁的开拓还不够之前就先强硬地塞进了一点，又拍着男人的臀肉要求对方给自己让路；当然，于里昂热也知道这并非仅凭男人的意念便能做到，只是单纯执着于此，为之采取措施。  
他花了十几秒来思考是先准许桑克瑞德射一次再按部就班地做，还是不管不顾地顶开。当精灵计算起伤到桑克瑞德的几率时，那男人反倒先叨念起来。  
“汝将为……超度妖异而踏入歧途。彼端为爱欲之渊、肉欲之海……彼端不造灯塔，不设神坛；彼端不存真理，不闻箴言……”桑克瑞德侧来的右眼微睁着，“你要如何生存？”  
“绝非以伤害换取自己的存在。”  
于里昂热吻过他的眼帘，回绝掉潜藏在谜语下的危险提议。但精灵的要求也不因此而有所退让，甚至抓着男人的手，让他自己堵住前端。  
“在我回来前，请——不要射出来。”  
男人失声叫道：“请？！”  
“临界之时还有唱诵的余裕，我相信你……一定能坚持二十秒。”  
于里昂热丢下那男人，快步赶去房间取来润滑膏。若他事后再想，必定会因这半分钟里仪表粗俗而惭愧不已。  
然而眼下他只专注于“对桑克瑞德做点什么”，不准备去在意自己凌乱的衣着，回到桑克瑞德身后推着男人前胸贴上门板时亦不留余地地挤出软膏、借性器一点点涂抹进肠壁。  
“节日里，乖巧的孩子才能收到礼物。”他赞许地在桑克瑞德扶着性器的手背上抚摸几下，便迅速拧上了男人的乳尖，用刺痛换得桑克瑞德一声失控的喊叫，再极轻且极缓地——往男人身体里刻下性欲的刺青。  
也许此时精灵就不会去质疑桑克瑞德是不是真的拥有32个年头的阅历，批评男人表现得过于幼稚。因为不论于里昂热如何苛刻地对待他们交合的位置，桑克瑞德总会在耽溺之余，以精灵难以预料的方式回应。  
即使要脱力滑倒也要抠紧门上的木料、既然于里昂热要求了便坚持着忍住射精的冲动、于里昂热希望他稍微示弱就调笑着装作反抗，再露出一丝能诱发破坏欲的表情。  
桑克瑞德的上衣只挂在腰际，却在利用扭动双腿和提起臀部的动作勒紧这件白衣，勾住本应完全展现在于里昂热视野中的赤裸线条，使得于里昂热无法看清自己的性器如何进出，带出的体液有着如何淫靡的色彩。  
他只是喝醉了——于里昂热试着这么告诉自己——他不是真的希望自己被彻底破坏掉。  
但于里昂热的身体可不这么认为。囊袋拍击臀肉的声音说明他们的媾和愈发凶狠，阴茎地顶进尽头、留恋那里的热切、认之为应有的归处。  
于里昂热眼中只剩下在男人脊背上被自己攥出的鲜红印记和摇动着的几缕白发。而后那几缕白发忽然变成一张发着光的白布，盖住了他的视野。  
他在一股不知名的慌乱中急速撤退；等视野里的白布被揭开，才看清他射在男人后腰和臀肉上的精液，跟拍打出的指痕错在一块。  
“……桑克瑞德。”于里昂热急促地喘息着，将一直没被许可释放出来的男人拉进怀里，吻着他的耳垂，“松手吧。”  
精灵的五指穿过桑克瑞德的，制造出足够的空间，任凭白浊洒在两人的手心和指腹上。  
“唔唔、唔……”  
桑克瑞德早已绷得疲惫至极，一卸掉最后这分紧张，整个人的重量都在往后压。  
“我喝多了。”他呢喃着，“我喝多了……”  
“你早就喝多了。”  
“洗澡。”  
于里昂热还在揣测对方是否存有起身去浴室的力气，却感到怀里一沉，那声称要洗澡的男人已经不由分说地蜷了起来。  
精灵只得认命，老老实实将其抱进浴室。当经过大厅的灯下、隶属于智者的思维借灯光提醒就这么裸身走进往日同伴们相互商讨和学习的大厅极为失礼失态时，于里昂热的脚步立即僵硬得像是被冻住了。  
他极力掩饰自己的局促，把桑克瑞德塞进浴缸。等他直起腰，却看到桑克瑞德正饶有兴头地望着自己。  
“你喝醉了。”桑克瑞德全无道理地开口。  
“尽是你酒后胡诌。”  
于里昂热干咳着，拉上通风口的帘子。  
他瞥见外头远处的海面飘着今年的初雪。

END.


End file.
